<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stopwatch by NotSoMetalKnightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709309">Stopwatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare'>NotSoMetalKnightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stopwatch Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Rebirth, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haha what if Whirl was Rainbow Dash? nah.... unless? 😳</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Windy Whistles/Bow Hothoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stopwatch Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally just crack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whirl died like he never dared dream he would - surrounded by loved ones.</p><p>When he was young, naive, and just a tad romantic, he’d thought maybe he might have a lover to hold him as he passed, if he was lucky. But by the time he lost his hands, he had never thought the two most wonderful mechs he’d ever met would be there.</p><p>His health had been declining for a while now. The docs said it was probably the result of all the times he got blown up and badly repaired and stuff, alongside just plain old age.</p><p>It wasn’t that surprising, really. He may have aged better, but he actually wasn’t that much younger that Ratchet, who had passed a fair while ago. Really, given how awfully he took care of himself before Cyclonus and Tailgate, it was more of a surprise that it hadn’t come sooner.</p><p>He wished dearly he had more time with them. It seemed like he had just started to finally be truly happy.</p><p>At least Cyclonus and Tailgate would have each other.</p><p>When he offlined his optic, cradled by his weeping husbands, he didn’t expect to online them again. </p><p>And technically? He didn’t.</p><p>———</p><p>It was warm. </p><p>Warm and wet and weightless. </p><p>And kinda loud. </p><p>Not in an annoying way, actually. The loud sound was in fact quite soothing. </p><p>A deep “BAH-DUM, BAH-DUM, BAH-DUM” permeated the area Whirl was in. </p><p>...where was he?</p><p>...he didn’t know. </p><p>Whirl tried to online his optics, but failed.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>Then he remembered offlining them. </p><p>Panic and sadness filled him, and he instinctively kicked out. </p><p>He paused, confusion overwhelming him. </p><p>His legs felt weird. </p><p>Should he be feeling them at all?</p><p>He was dead. </p><p>Wasn’t he?</p><p>Wasn’t this the Allspark or something?</p><p>It wasn’t what he expected (not that he expected much), but it had to be, right?</p><p>...</p><p>He was feeling sleepy all of a sudden.</p><p>......</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>.........</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>............</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>———</p><p>When Whirl awoke, he didn’t online his optics.</p><p>Again, he couldn’t.</p><p>And again, panic throbbed through him.</p><p>He twitched his head weakly, trying in vain to see around him.</p><p>Again, he felt weird when he moved.</p><p>He felt sluggish and... wet.</p><p>Defensively, he tried to snap his claws, and failed.</p><p>Was even that taken from him?</p><p>Whirl curled into a tiny ball, wanting desperately to be back in the arms of his conjuxes. </p><p>His body felt alien. </p><p>Growling, tired at his fear and exhaustion, he kicked out again.</p><p>This time, his feet hit a wall.</p><p>It was round, smooth, and gave way under his foot. </p><p>Not much, but enough that he could feel it’s elasticity.</p><p>The surprise caused him to halt what he intended to be his beatdown on absolutely nothing.</p><p>Where the absolute slag was he? </p><p>Tired, he was again lulled to sleep by the sounds around him.</p><p>...</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>......</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>.........</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>———</p><p>The next time Whirl woke up, he heard a voice.</p><p>“T b sc m, j cd.”</p><p>It was loud, but muffled by the walls and the liquid he floated in.</p><p>The voice was indecipherable and came from above.</p><p>What the slag?</p><p>...was that Primus?</p><p>The voice was high pitched, and didn’t sound very godly to him (whatever god would sound like, it just didn’t seem like this).</p><p>Whirl squirmed uneasily.</p><p>“H! Nk r mtn h! S rr f ng? B! Tn! V! Bf s rn, t!”</p><p>The voice took on a different tone then it had previously. </p><p>Now it sounded... happy? </p><p>Actually, rather ecstatic.</p><p>Whirl paused. </p><p>Was that a reaction to his movements, or...?</p><p>He wriggled again.</p><p>“H! Th g gn! B, m l!” </p><p>Whirl startled as the room began to bob.</p><p>Soon after, he felt a pressure against the wall.</p><p>He lashed out, kicking the wall.</p><p>“F! H h! Lt y! N ct l h... B! K! Vr!”</p><p>The voice only sounded happier.</p><p>The room began to bob faster, with a sound like... laughter?</p><p>“H h h h!”</p><p>Farther away, Whirl heard a much deeper echo of that laughter, disorienting him as the room continued to jerk.</p><p>Disgruntled and exhausted, he went to sleep this time on purpose.</p><p>...</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>......</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>.........</p><p>Bah-dum.</p><p>———</p><p>A similar pattern of waking up, attempting to make sense of his situation, then falling back asleep continued.</p><p>Unfortunately, he hadn’t determined much.</p><p>He had found that his legs felt roughly the same, but his arms oddly proportioned, he had no claws or digits, he had moveable ears, and oddest of all, two additional limbs.</p><p>But he still didn’t know where he was.</p><p>At least that annoying voice and the confusion over his body distracted him from contemplating whether he’d see his husbands ever again.</p><p>The things he thought about still weren’t comforting.</p><p>Eventually, it occurred to him, something he had heard about. </p><p>Something from an Earth movie.</p><p>A fictional tale about a man reincarnated as another.</p><p>It... sounded too wild to be right, but that was true of many things that had happened to Whirl.</p><p>He’d defied the odds time and time again, so what were the chances that he was being reborn?</p><p>...and as an organic of all things?</p><p>At least, if he was being reborn, he thought it was as an organic.</p><p>Maybe he was, and this was... what was the word?</p><p>A “womb”?</p><p>Weird...</p><p>———</p><p>Confirmation for his theory of rebirth didn’t come for quite awhile.</p><p>When it did, it came quite suddenly.</p><p>It felt as though one moment he was half-asleep, listening to the voice, and the next he was cold, wet, and very awake.</p><p>“S t!” </p><p>Voices, clearer than they’d ever been rushed around him.</p><p>Disoriented, Whirl tried to lift his head and see, but he was still blind and feeble.</p><p>He was feeling weak, and his chest burned. </p><p>Limbs twitched and face scrunched as the feeling got worse.</p><p>“T k nt bh!” </p><p>“G mrn, h!” </p><p>“N t!” </p><p>The voices in the air rose.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, a pressure rubbed roughly against his back, and cleared his face of liquid.</p><p>And suddenly he was coughing.</p><p>Air rushed into him, filling him with both it and relief.</p><p>Involuntarily, he cried out at the odd sensation.</p><p>His mother’s voice responded.</p><p>“H, by! M lt Rb!”</p><p>His father’s voice followed.</p><p>“Y cr s, Ds! Y r s ck, th s q!” </p><p>He was lifted through the air and into the grip of something warm and fuzzy.</p><p>“M! B! Nm! V! L l hr t - Rnw Dsh!”</p><p>His mother sounded... so happy.</p><p>Whirl opened his eyes.</p><p>Bleary and teary, he could only see an orange and blue blob at first. </p><p>“! B! H ys r p!” </p><p>Eventually his sight resolved enough that he could see a bright grin on an alien-looking organic. </p><p>She was covered head to foot in pale blue fur, with a frizzy fluff of orange for hair.</p><p>Instinctively, something inside him felt awed.</p><p>This was his mother.</p><p>Weakly, he turned his head towards a sobbing noise.</p><p>His father stood next to them in a quadruped stance, weeping openly, a smile on his face as well.</p><p>Was... this what parental love looked like? </p><p>Exhausted and confused, Whirl fell asleep within the hold of his cooing mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow Dash was a very odd little foal. Granted, she was also very cute with her wide eyes and fluttering wings, but she was still very odd. </p><p>At times, Windy Whistles didn’t quite know what to do with her. </p><p>Even as first-time parents, she and Bow Hothoof knew to love and hold her, but they didn’t know what to do when she wouldn’t cry for anything. The only time they had ever heard her cry was when she took her first breaths, leaving them confused.</p><p>Weren’t babies supposed to cry nonstop? That’s what they had been warned of, at least. Maybe she was just an “easy” baby?</p><p>But it wasn’t that either. </p><p>She got into so much mischief. Little Rainbow always investigated everything with a mischievous fervor and seemed to delight in sneaking away from them. </p><p>She was also very fussy, oftentimes refusing to nurse, and when she did, she was very messy. </p><p>She never played with any toys, except the puzzles and blocks.</p><p>And she looked at them with such wary eyes.</p><p>Rainbow Dash didn’t like being touched, unless she was sleepy and everyone was quiet. She also didn’t like loud noises, and sometimes flinched at them.</p><p>She was also quite... mean for an infant. </p><p>She would snap at anyone who wasn’t her parents when they tried to hold her! Bow and Windy soon learned she would only tolerate their touches.</p><p>She also refused to make friends with other foals. Rainbow would growl (rather cutely) when they came near, and whap them with her tiny wings if they ignored her.</p><p>She sometimes had depressive episodes, where she refused to eat and play, but she always came back when her parents started crying.</p><p>They took her to the doctor, which resulted in the closest sound to a cry they had heard from her. </p><p>Rainbow, like many babies, hated the doctor. But there was something in her eyes and the way she shivered that unnerved them.</p><p>She crouched, diaperless and afraid on the examination table, and wet herself when the doctor approached.</p><p>When she was cleaned and examined as she trembled, the doctor also expressed his concern. </p><p>Rainbow Dash was very odd.</p><p>———</p><p>Whirl did not like the doctors. </p><p>In this tiny body, everything felt huge and intimidating, especially the figures whom haunted his memories. </p><p>The only doctor he had ever felt anywhere near comforted by was Ratchet, whom he would never see again. These new ones were untrustworthy.</p><p>Their strange horns with floating auras that picked up utensils... To his shame, he wet himself in their presence. They could do anything to him, as helpless as he was.</p><p>He heard his parents talking to them.</p><p>“No, doctor... as f as we know, she’s nv xprd anything like that.” </p><p>“Hm... wl, in ddtn to shng some sgs of tsm, Rainbow is... wl... shng sgs of trm.” </p><p>“What... What ds that mn for our baby?”</p><p>Whirl perked slightly. He almost completely understood that, and from context...</p><p>“Sgh... it mn I ms rl rcnd a thpt. For now, kp a cls eye on her.”</p><p>Keep an eye on him... was he ill, or...?</p><p>He hoped not. If he was going to die, he didn’t want it to be from illness again.</p><p>When his mother wrapped him in her wings, for once he completely accepted it, sheltering himself from the eyes of the doctor.</p><p>Within her grasp, he almost felt safe.</p><p>———</p><p>Rainbow Dash was a odd little filly. </p><p>Like many her age, she was toddling after things that caught her interest.</p><p>What seemed to most intrigue her was wind-up toys, books, and mirrors.</p><p>She spent several minutes at a time making faces in the mirror, seeming to recognize herself much earlier than most foals. She especially took interest in her large cerise eyes, blinking and winking them repeatedly.</p><p>Wind-up toys she eagerly chased after and dismantled with her tiny, just growing teeth. She would then watch, enraptured as Bow put them back together again. They were her favorite toys. </p><p>Books she happily consumed (thankfully never literally) with her mother. Windy would read to her, until she started noticing Rainbow would flip ahead before she was even done. </p><p>“Best! Reader! Ever!” She and Bow would exclaim to her, causing little Dash to pout, as she always did when they said their oft parroted phrase.</p><p>And of course, like many baby pegasus, she would flap her tiny wings and try in vain to flutter up to the countertop and get into more mischief (though she got farther than most).</p><p>But she still never cried. She still didn’t like playing with other foals, or meeting new people. And she still fell into depression occasionally. It still worried her parents.</p><p>But she was their baby, their little Rainbow Dash.</p><p>———</p><p>As time passed, Whirl grew to like his parents. He didn’t consider them family like he did with Cyclonus and Tailgate, but he still loved them.</p><p>He had long since learned that his mother “Windy Whistles”, and father “Bow Hothoof”, called him “Rainbow Dash”, and that biologically, he was the same as his mother.</p><p>He didn’t particularly mind being a girl, or “filly”. Their entire trio had girl holoforms, so he wasn’t unfamiliar with it either. And while he had usually gone by “he”, Whirl didn’t really mind being called “she”, even before being reborn.</p><p>It was mostly just weird to only have a valve, though he obviously wouldn’t be using it for quite some time (if ever).</p><p>Being a quadruped was pretty weird too. At least his legs were basically the same?</p><p>Yet another dose of weirdness was his wings. They felt so alien compared to the rotors he knew in his previous life. Flapping up and down instead of spinning... weird! At least he would presumably be able to fly still, if his parents were any indication.</p><p>But probably the weirdest of all? They lived on a slagging cloud. Not in the clouds, as in on a mountain, but ON a cloud! How the absolute slag did that work? Whirl had flown through enough clouds to know that even the thickest had less resistance than wet paper. First time his parents had stepped off the porch had nearly given him a spark- er... heart attack.</p><p>Anyways, for the most part, life was... surprisingly good. He still had moments where grief overwhelmed him, but it was hard to feel completely alone and unloved with his rather goofy parents and things like wind-up toys to amuse him.</p><p>He still missed his partners dearly, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m making the trio genderfluid bc WHY NOT<br/>This is my fic and my headcanons baby!</p><p>For conveniences sake, Whirl will mostly be going by “he” when it’s his POV tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: tons of OCs! Hey, I had to populate the classroom somehow, yeah? But don’t worry, you’ll see some familiar faces! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Whirl was in school, he had a good grasp on language and how his body worked. He could read (though not yet write, with these strange, digitless yet grabby feet), and could glide and hop small distances.</p><p>His parents happily declared him a natural when it came to both. Their enthusiastic support straddled the line between obnoxious and endearing, as they waved pom-poms to his first flutter up to the kitchen countertop.</p><p>It was an odd thing: constantly being praised, and though he often got tired of it quickly, it was somewhat reassuring. It was something he hadn’t had, outside of his conjuxes. For so long, he had never been good enough (at anything except killing), and now it seemed like there was somebody wowed by him. Two somebodies, in fact. Two somebodies whom this body instinctively wanted approval from.</p><p>These thoughts were the only things that comforted him as he waited with his parents by the school gate.</p><p>He had insisted his messy hair be strung up in pigtails, longing for familiarity, and his parents had happily obliged, cooing at how cute he looked.</p><p>Whirl had gone to school before, and hated every klick of it.</p><p>Granted, this likely wouldn’t be a militaristic school, considering how soft most sentient organics were on their offspring, and he wasn’t even old enough to fly. But still, he didn’t know for sure. Whirl didn’t want any nasty surprises.</p><p>He didn’t like surprises.</p><p>“Hey, sport! Chin up! This day is gonna be a breeze for you!” His father nudged him.</p><p>When Whirl glanced up from his glare at the school, his dad was wearing an encouraging smile.</p><p>“You’re gonna do great, baby! You got this!” His mother squealed.</p><p>“...” Whirl didn’t know what to say to that.</p><p>The bell rang, and all the students began parting from their parents.</p><p>Whirl’s wings twitched nervously as he got up and made his way into the crowd of fillies and colts. It was a rainbow of unfamiliar faces and coats, disorientating him as they all trotted into the large wood and stone building that sat upon the clouds.</p><p>Pegasus foal after pegasus foal filed in after each other, through the halls, to the assembly room. </p><p>Once everyone was gathered, teachers began calling the names of the children they would lead to their classroom. It was alphabetical, so it took a while for Whirl to be called.</p><p>“Rainbow Dash! You’re with Pitter Splatter!” A blue appaloosa mare waved him over. </p><p>He fidgeted by her side as the rest of his class was called. He didn’t particularly pay attention to their names, but it seemed there was a lot of “S” ones. </p><p>Soon, a cluster of baby ponies was gathered around him and their teacher. As the very last of them were called, the teachers dispersed to their classrooms, taking their hoards of children with them.</p><p>Whirl followed reluctantly.</p><p>It seemed to take forever on these tiny legs to reach the classroom, but they reached the door and clambered in. Some of the foals took to pushing each other out of the way to get in, which their teacher admonished them for. </p><p>Whirl soon saw why: the room was filled with toys that would appeal to the dumb, tiny herbivores he was surrounded by. </p><p>Balls, blocks, toy ponies, planes, and carriages were scattered across the floor.</p><p>The only ones he took interest in were, as usual, the wind-ups.</p><p>There was also bookshelves lined with simple titles like “Bunny’s Happy Day”, and a corner of the room contained a large cabinet. Large tables with clusters of tiny chairs around them were also arranged around the room. The floor was a thick, shaggy carpet that felt odd on his hooves. Nestled in another corner of the room was some fluffy clouds, pillows, and blankets - presumably for nap time. </p><p>“Well! It’s nice to see you class! I’m Pitter Splatter!“ Their teacher said as they all looked around.</p><p>“Now, I can tell you’re all eager to play and explore, but perhaps we should first say hello?” She prompted.</p><p>“Hi!” Several ponies chirped. </p><p>“Great! Let’s introduce ourselves!” She sat down on the carpet and motioned for them to join her. </p><p>One by one, little ponies sat down in a crowd surrounding her. </p><p>Whirl plopped down as well. </p><p>“Now, I’ve already introduced myself, but now we’ve got to introduce you! I’ll call your name, and you stand up and tell us a bit about yourself, ok?” Pitter Splatter smiled.</p><p>“Coldfront!” A blue colt with icy blue hair started, but stood up quickly. </p><p>“Uhm... I’m Coldfront, and I wanna be on the snow team like my daddy.” He said awkwardly. </p><p>“Me too!” A appaloosa filly exclaimed excitedly, waving her hoof in the air.</p><p>“Shush, it’s not your turn yet.” Pitter gently reprimanded.</p><p>“Oops! Sorry!”</p><p>“Cotton Cloud!” A cotton candy blue and pink filly looked up. </p><p>“I’m Cotton, and I really like cloud watching.” She stated with a small smile.</p><p>“Ditzy Doo” A grey and blonde filly jumped.</p><p>“Oh! I’m Ditzy Doo! I really, really like muffins! They’re yummy and fun to bake! I kinda messed up mommy’s last batch, though...” She explained. </p><p>“Fluttershy!” </p><p>“...” No response.</p><p>There was silence, as the other ponies glanced around. Was she absent? </p><p>“Fluttershy dear, don’t you want to introduce yourself?” Their teacher carefully said.</p><p>A scrawny yellow filly shook her head. She gazed fearfully around her between her strands of pink hair.</p><p>“Alright, maybe later then? When you feel more comfortable? It’s alright if you don’t want to, honey. Mocking Bird!”</p><p>A dark blue colt puffed up his chest, “I’m Mocking Bird, and I like staying up late to watch comedies!” His wings, tipped black, fluttered.</p><p>“Lucky!” A acid green colt complained.</p><p>Pitter Splatter giggled, “Again, shoosh!”</p><p>“Quincy Cue!” </p><p>“I like watching movies too!” A cherry pink colt piped up. His brown hair was cropped in an androgynous style.</p><p>“Quirky Cue!”</p><p>“I’m gonna BE in movies when I grow up!” His reddish brown twin countered. Her hair was a washed out pink.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! I’LL be in movies!” Quincy said.</p><p>“Kids, you can both be in movies! Maybe even in the same one?”</p><p>“NO!” They said in unison, disgust in their voices.</p><p>“Ok, ok! Rainbow Dash!“ Their teacher interrupted.</p><p>Distracted by the amusing argument, Whirl almost didn’t catch it.</p><p>“Huh? Oh. Uh... I’m Rainbow? I... like clocks.” Whirl didn’t really know what to say to a class of four year olds that he was supposed to be the same age as.</p><p>“Snowfleck!”</p><p>The appaloosa filly from before eagerly stood up. “I’m Snowfleck and I’m gonna make it snow FOREVER!” Her grey hair flopped happily.</p><p>“Static Bend!” </p><p>“I’m Static and I like action movies and rock music!” The acid green colt stated, tossing his spikey yellow mane.</p><p>“Stormy!”</p><p>“I like reading.” A dark purple filly with grey hair covering her eyes said flatly.</p><p>“Sunny Day!”</p><p>“Weather team!” The colt that was bright yellow with a red poof of hair stated his end goal with briefness and finality.</p><p>“Swept Scent!”</p><p>“I’m Swept Scent. I like detective movies.” A seafoam green colt said calmly. His mane was a light cobalt color.</p><p>“Thunder!”</p><p>“Uh, I’m also hoping for the weather team.” The pale yellow colt shrugged. His mane was a pale blue with more vivid jagged stripes of blue through it.</p><p>“Weather Vain!”</p><p>“I’m going to be planning the weather when I grow up.” A pink filly said confidently. Her green hair had purple streaks though it.</p><p>“Windchime!”</p><p>“I’m Windchime, and I, uh... like music.” A dull green coated and grey maned colt said distractedly.</p><p>“Fluttershy dear, would you like to try again?” Their teacher put a gentle hoof across the filly’s shoulders.</p><p>Shaking, Fluttershy slowly nodded.</p><p>She didn’t stand up, but instead hunched down further. </p><p>“I’m... flfshy... I...... lk brds.....” she mumbled.</p><p>“You... like birds?” Pitter clarified.</p><p>Fluttershy nodded.</p><p>“Awesome! Great job, sweetie!” </p><p>Fluttershy gave a wobbly smile before hiding in her mane again.</p><p>Whirl watched this carefully.</p><p>Their teacher clapped her hooves together. “Now! We’re all, done with introductions, so it’s playtime now! Remember to take turns with the toys and ask before you grab or join in! Go on now!”</p><p>And with that, all the little fillies and colts scampered off to play.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just realized basically a whole lotta nuthin happened this chapter except introductions, but oh well</p><p>And yes Ditzy Doo is Derpy. I just thought that “Derpy” is kinda a mean name for a child</p><p> Teacher ref: <br/>https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/19840522_91UCjfiDRHtQqCy.jpg</p><p>Classroom ref:<br/>https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/23552421_952OvUxKcqSyheL.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class was rather boring for Whirl. After all, he was (if you counted his previous life) millions of years old, so reading “Ducky Ducky Goose” and playing house got old quick (never let it be said that Whirl doesn’t try things at least once, though, especially when he got the chance to role play being the family’s pet dog that went rabid).</p><p>The only thing that truly held his attention was the various wind-up toys (that he wasn’t allowed to deconstruct, unfortunately), art class, and watching the amusing arguments of toddlers.</p><p>Frankly, it was quite obvious that he was disengaged from the rest of the class, except when he decided to produce snide quips that quickly distressed and befuddled the other children. Pitter Splatter tried often to get him back on track, but he wasn’t playing ball.</p><p>He was a bit of a problem child.</p><p>Which made it all the odder how he seemed to gravitate towards the mild, and polite Fluttershy. </p><p>Maybe there was something magical about those baby blues, but Whirl found something about her... worth protecting, perhaps? An unfamiliar, almost sisterly urge, something he couldn’t put a name to.</p><p>It might’ve been her young age, but something about her made him want to nurture her. She was so timid, she seemed like she’d simply pass away from fright if he didn’t do something.</p><p>And so began a very, very odd friendship.</p><p>And like most friendships of Whirl’s, he didn’t quite know how to start it.</p><p>After all, this friendship started with Fluttershy startled half to death when she noticed the blue filly staring intently at her from across the room. Her terror only grew when said filly got up and began to walk to her.</p><p>Fluttershy shrank back. </p><p>“I’m Rainbow. I’m gonna help you get braver.” He said bluntly.</p><p>“Huh?” Fluttershy looked confused.</p><p>“I’m strong, so you don’t have to be scared, ok? I’ll beat up ponies before they getcha.” </p><p>“Meep!” Fluttershy hid behind her hair.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to work on that...” Whirl shrugged and slung an arm around her shoulders, causing her to squeak again.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>As the school year passed, Fluttershy didn’t get much braver. She did begin to whisper to Whirl, though. </p><p>Whirl became the go-to Fluttershy translator, which Mocking Bird teased them for. Whirl bit him in return (to which he got a lengthy timeout and a call to his disappointed parents). </p><p>Fluttershy didn’t speak to him that often, but she did seem to take comfort in his company, when she realized that yes, Whirl was indeed willing to defend her. </p><p>She did nervously request that he refrain from biting other ponies. Next time Mocking Bird pestered them, he just snapped his teeth. </p><p>When Fluttershy and Whirl did talk, it was often about the more advanced books their parents had for them at home. They were both prolific readers for their age. </p><p>Once, Stormy’s keen ears flicked as she overheard them mention “Traveled Nights” by Starlight Sorrow. It was a rather dark and advanced book for their age, so Stormy had only recently managed to convince her parents to buy it for her. She had actually just finished it last night and was wondering what they thought of the part where the protagonist met a dying dragon and nursed it back to health. </p><p>Fluttershy instantly teared up. “It- was so moving! I thought Trover might not make it, but because of Testy Travels kindness, he survived! B-but, what I found interesting was the description of medical care for dragons. I wonder if it’s accurate?” </p><p>A surprisingly long conversation on what they knew of the biology of dragons (very little) ensued. </p><p>“I’m proud of ya!” Whirl said happily, after Stormy grew bored and left. “You talk to her, all on your own!”</p><p>“Oh my stars, I did!” Fluttershy sounded like she didn’t know whether to be happy or horrified.</p><p>“Maybe the secret to getting ya out of your shell is talking about dragons and stuff?”</p><p>“Oh, I do love hearing about animals...” Fluttershy nodded. </p><p>She then paused. Taking Whirl’s hooves in hers, she said, “Rainbow, thank you so much for trying to help me. I... don’t think I could be even the tiniest bit brave if I didn’t have you. Even if I end up only talking to somepony this one time, that’s still so much you’ve done for me.”</p><p>Whirl was stunned. “Hey, it was all you! You took control of that conversation! I didn’t know anything that was going on! Dragons, what? Are you talking about a type of potato?”</p><p>Fluttershy giggled. “Dashie you’re so silly! O-oh, c-could I call you that? If not, that’s ok too...”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, ‘Dashie’ is fine. Kinda cutesy, but I like it.”</p><p>“Ok, Dashie.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Years passed, and as his class grew closer to flying age, nausea began to grow in Whirl’s stomach.</p><p>He began acting out. His quips towards other students and the teachers became more pointed and frequent.</p><p>It was only after Fluttershy begged him that he began to tone it down.</p><p>“Dashie... please stop being so mean, I know you’re not a cruel pony!”</p><p>Whirl kept the rude words saved for the bullies and meaner teachers. </p><p>Mocking Bird in particular got the brunt of Whirl’s barbs. As they’d grown, his teasing words had grown crueler as well.</p><p>Whirl could take the ones aimed at himself, that he was freaky-stared loner with weirdo parents, but when Fluttershy was included? When all the progress she made was ignored? Whirl bit him again.</p><p>The disappointment of Fluttershy and his parents stung more than he expected.</p><p>It was a tumultuous time. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety beat hard in his chest. </p><p>He didn’t want to be seen as an exceptional flier. He didn’t want to be defined by his wings again. </p><p>But his parents, frustrated with the lack of effort that Whirl was putting into school were at their wits end.</p><p>“Honey, I KNOW you can do this! Please just TRY! We’ll be rooting for you!” His mother pleaded. </p><p>“Dash, I don’t know what’s going on... can you at least talk to us?” His father looked close to tears.</p><p>Whirl had been cruel before, but in this gentle life, it seemed to hurt more.</p><p>“If you ace the flight test, like we know you will if you try, we’ll get you that watch and that clockwork kit.”</p><p>Whirl froze. </p><p>Still unused to his lack of a forced pokerface, his longing looks towards that gleaming, expensive watch, and that alluring clockwork kit had long since been noticed by his parents.</p><p>They weren’t bad off, money-wise, but to buy them would normally be out of their price range.</p><p>Would they really...?</p><p>His chest constricted with conflict. </p><p>Whirl pondered over it for awhile, but in the end, longing for his passion overwhelmed him. </p><p>He’d gone through flight school and aced it yet rejected it before, he could do it again.</p><p>He’d do it for that watch, for that kit, and for himself.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Whirl didn’t tell anyone his plans to ace this test.</p><p>Maybe that was why Fluttershy was so startled she fell when he dashed ahead at the start of the race.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rearranging canon a bit so Rainbow’s race is set as a school test, not a competition during summer.</p><p>Don’t worry, the mane 6 all get their cutie marks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuity notes: </p>
<p>- it’s currently the end of the school year<br/>- Twilights test is scheduled earlier this year, at the end of the school year instead of just before the beginning of the next<br/>- events otherwise happen as in canon for the most part</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whirl flew faster than he ever had before in this life. </p>
<p>He flew like Unicron himself was after him, or like that time Cyclonus found him with the Sweeps. </p>
<p>He wanted that watch.</p>
<p>He wanted that clockwork kit.</p>
<p>Pure desire transformed into an explosion - a sonic rainboom blasted as he streaked ahead of the startled competition.</p>
<p>A wave of magic rainbow light swept across the sky as Whirl broke the finish line, colors trailing behind him.</p>
<p>For a moment, even Whirl was caught up in the joy of it.</p>
<p>Eventually, his flight slowed enough that he could loop back around and to the waiting ponies at the finish line.</p>
<p>The flight back seemed to pass in a blink.</p>
<p>Whirl panted with exertion. His mane was frizzy, and his classic ponytails had popped their rubber bands, leaving his hair a sweaty, chaotic mess.</p>
<p>Whirl didn’t care. </p>
<p>His parents were screaming with joy, and quickly rushed up to hug him. </p>
<p>“You did it!” They cried. </p>
<p>Their pride was nearly intoxicating, but his real joy came from the knowledge of what he’d won with this victory.</p>
<p>Whirl vibrated with tension throughout the whole wait for the rest of the fliers to reappear (with Fluttershy emerging suddenly from below in very last place, carried by a hoard of butterflies?!?). </p>
<p>As he was congratulated for his stunning victory, he ignored the praise of his teachers and fellow students, and quickly pushed them aside. The instant the event was over he begged his parents to take them to the store.</p>
<p>Their walk there felt like it also passed in a blink.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Whirl stood before the clockwork shop he had adoringly gazed at many times in the past. </p>
<p>His parents exchanged a hefty sack of bits for the watch and kit, and handed it to Whirl. </p>
<p>He took them with happy hooves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they went home, the first thing Whirl did was set down the clockwork kit at his desk (scattered with half-finished homework, which he brushed to the floor) and open it.</p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p>Cogs and shafts and tools of all shapes and sizes neatly lined the box, the light wood of the box itself lined with soft, red velvet.</p>
<p>He gingerly picked up a tweezer in hoof and began the still-familiar motions.</p>
<p>He barely needed to read the instructions, and only then because of the differences between Equestrian and Cybertronion technology.</p>
<p>The watch - which had been gently deposited on his desk as well - ticked peacefully as time passed.</p>
<p>Evening turned to night, and his parents gently closed his door, not wanting to disturb him.</p>
<p>Eventually, after what seemed like just a blink to him, Whirl fell asleep, a fully assembled wind-up mouse cradled in his dozing hooves.</p>
<p>He fell asleep without noticing the tingle of magic, and dreamed sweet dreams of clocks and his husbands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whirl awoke with a great big yawn, and a stretch of sore wings.</p>
<p>He remembered the previous day and looked quickly between his hooves, where the mouse sat.</p>
<p>Satisfied with his work for the time being, and ungodly hungry from having skipped dinner the night before, he decided to get some breakfast.</p>
<p>Walking past his mirror, if it weren’t for centuries of a cautious eye, he wouldn’t have noticed it.</p>
<p>There was something on him, reflected in the mirror. Right on his flank.</p>
<p>When Whirl turned to look in shock at his flank, a mark of a clock with rainbow lightning coming out of it was emblazoned on it.</p>
<p>It took a moment for him to realize the gravity of this moment.</p>
<p>He just barely refrained from crying out, “Slag you, functionists! Proved you wrong, AGAIN!”, but instead just shrieked in wordless joy.</p>
<p>This, of course, startled his parents.</p>
<p>Bow was first to peak his head in. </p>
<p>“Honey, are you ok?”</p>
<p>When their Rainbow Dash turned to them with the widest grin they’d ever seen, wings fluttering, and pronking gleefully, Bow and Windy looked in shock.</p>
<p>He looked even happier than when they’d gotten him that watch and clockwork kit.</p>
<p>But then they saw the cause of joy, and began pronking as well.</p>
<p>“Your cutie mark!” His mother shrieked.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, you got it?!” His father yelled.</p>
<p>Whirl laughed as he was scooped up in their celebratory arms, wings fluttering happily still.</p>
<p>He buried his face in their fur. </p>
<p>The only thing that would make this better was if Cyclonus and Tailgate were here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to school the next day was easier than it had felt in ages. </p>
<p>Whirl had proof, emblazoned on his very body that his wings didn’t define him.</p>
<p>Still, it was anxiety-inducing when countless ponies came up to congratulate him again.</p>
<p>Thunder was amongst them. </p>
<p>“That was- I’m just completely amazed, Rainbow! I’ve never seen you fly like that! I’ve never seen ANYONE fly like that!” He sounded in awe.</p>
<p>“You have some serious potential,” he said earnestly, “I’m not joking - I think you could even join the Wonderbolts with that kinda talent!”</p>
<p>“It ain’t my talent though,” Whirl said.</p>
<p>Thunder blinked.</p>
<p>“My talent is making clocks.” He said defiantly.</p>
<p>“H-huh? Wait...” Thunder’s eyes darted to the newly noticed clock on his flank.</p>
<p>“When did you get that? It must’ve been after you left, right? I didn’t see it before that... But, oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” Thunder patted him on the back with a large, still-growing hoof.</p>
<p>Whirl was taken aback. Even after all these years, he wasn’t used to how earnest most ponies were.</p>
<p>“You... don’t think it’s weird or whatever that I don’t have a flying cutie mark or something like that?“ he said despite himself.</p>
<p>“Huh? No, of course not! Hey, Quirky and Quincy don’t have cutie marks like that, and they’re not that weird, right?”</p>
<p>Whirl didn’t expect to be quite this comforted by his classmate. </p>
<p>“Thanks...” he said reluctantly, before abruptly walking away.</p>
<p>Just a few feet from their conversation, he encountered Fluttershy.</p>
<p>They both noticed the others cutie mark and grinned happily.</p>
<p>“Fluttershy! When the hell did you get that?” Whirl said, admiring the butterflies.</p>
<p>“Wait- was it when those butterflies carried you up to the finish line?”</p>
<p>“Actually, it was a little bit before that! I... well, fell at the starting line, but some butterflies saved me! Oh, Dashie, it’s magical down there on the ground! There’s so many animals! And the trees and flowers! Oh, it was wonderful! I communicated with the animals, and I got my cutie mark!”</p>
<p>Whirl laughed, “If anyone had a talent for animals, I guess it’d be you, Fluttershy! You’re so sweet, it just seems like a “you” thing!”</p>
<p>“Thank you! Oh... but Dashie, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when you were talking to Thunder it felt rude to butt in, and I couldn’t help overhearing...” Fluttershy looked up at him with worried eyes. </p>
<p>“Were you... worried that others would judge you if you got something besides a flying cutie mark? Is that the reason why you never tried on the flight tests until now?”</p>
<p>Whirl was silent, and shrugged.</p>
<p>Fluttershy gently nuzzled her friend. “It’s ok - I’d never judge you!”</p>
<p>“Heh, I know that, Fluttershy.” He wrapped a wing around her.</p>
<p>“I’ll never judge you either, y’know?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda a short chapter but oh well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several years came and went, and Fluttershy and Whirl finally graduated for the last time. </p>
<p>They were now free to make their mark on the world.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do, Dashie?” Fluttershy politely questioned him over tea at the local Steerbucks. “I’m planning on buying that cottage I told you about - that one in Ponyvile? It’s a bit run down, but all that means is it’s cheap and just needs some love and care!”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” Whirl rested his head on his hoof. “Honestly? That’s what I’ve been wondering too... I mean, I got one idea, but...” He frowned.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Fluttershy put down her tea.</p>
<p>“...That dream I had, you know? Of opening that shop? But good quality clockwork is so expensive... I just don’t have the bits to get started, dammit!”</p>
<p>Fluttershy was quiet. </p>
<p>“...Rainbow, when I checked out the house in Ponyvile, it was mentioned to me that the local weather team was a bit short, and they were currently hiring if I was looking for a nearby job.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” His ears perked. “Y’think they’d hire me?”</p>
<p>Fluttershy smiled, “Dashie, you may be a bit lazy sometimes, but you’re an excellent flier, and a hard worker when you want to be. If you do this for your shop, I see no reason why they wouldn’t hire you!”</p>
<p>Whirl slowly grinned back. “Yeah? Haha, I guess you’ll have to wait for me in Ponyvile, then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another day, another dollar!~” Whirl sing-songed as he deposited his latest paycheck-worth of bits in his savings jar. </p>
<p>He then shoved the halfway-full jar underneath his bed, back in the company of its two fully-filled brethren.</p>
<p>His room was halfway between neat and messy - that uncomfortable state where you didn’t know for sure if it was organized or not, and whether you should offer to help clean.</p>
<p>All of his little cloud house was like this, and that was how Whirl liked it.</p>
<p>It was a rather humble home, but that was how one lived when they were saving up.</p>
<p>Cloud houses were generally rather cheap (and for good reason, given how drafty they were).</p>
<p>That said, that was actually yesterday’s paycheck - not today’s. </p>
<p>He had yet to do today’s work. </p>
<p>It was early though, and he did it fast enough in one go that he could save it for later.</p>
<p>He had always had an odd soft spot for cloudy days, and wanted to save this one for juuuuuust a bit longer. </p>
<p>A nice cloudy day made for a nice nap.</p>
<p>So, sue him, he was being a bit lazy? It was just one of those days, ok?</p>
<p>He wanted to dream of his lovers today, and the lazy days they used to share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight Sparkle was a very unhappy pony.</p>
<p>Number two and number one on her list of things currently making her unhappy was her very full belly, and the fact that she could not find this “Rainbow Dash” anywhere.</p>
<p>The sky was filled with clouds, but not a single pegasus she could see.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Spike called, “Is that her?”</p>
<p>Twilight followed where his finger pointed.</p>
<p>There - barely peeking over the edge of a cloud - was the tip of a rainbow-colored tail.</p>
<p>“Hey! Rainbow Dash!” Spike yelled.</p>
<p>The tail swished as its owner abruptly sat up.</p>
<p>“What? Who’s calling?” A blue face, framed with rainbow ponytails peeked over the edge of the cloud.</p>
<p>“I’m-“ Twilight began.</p>
<p>“You’re not with the weather team, are you? You look new... Probably not? But hey, I’m gonna do my work! I was just saving it for later, since it goes by so quick! See?”</p>
<p>Before Twilight could even introduce herself, Rainbow Dash was off. </p>
<p>She and Spike watched in awe as she raced from cloud to cloud, dissipating each into the sky.</p>
<p>The full sky was soon nearly empty, and all in seconds.</p>
<p>However, as the last of the clouds burst, it happened to be one filled with rain. </p>
<p>And it was directly over Twilight’s head.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Um, sorry?” Rainbow Dash called out from above.</p>
<p>“I... can fix that? Hang on!”</p>
<p>Sooner than Twilight could protest, the blue mare began flying around her at super speeds. Wind from her flight blasted Twilight and spun her around.</p>
<p>Twilight screeched as nausea swirled within her.</p>
<p>But sooner than she could think to do anything to stop it, it was over.</p>
<p>The dust settled, and Rainbow looked at her work.</p>
<p>“Oh. OH WOW.” She burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“Wow, that was NOT my intention, but I’ll take that!” She crowed.</p>
<p>Twilight dizzily looked at herself.</p>
<p>Her mane was a poofy, frizzy mess!</p>
<p>She didn’t have time for this!</p>
<p>“Well!!! The sky is clear now, so we’re done here!” She said shortly.</p>
<p>“Aw, sorry ‘bout that, heh, Frizzle, but anyways... it was fun with ya’! See you later!” Rainbow said with certainty.</p>
<p>Twilight ignored her and made her way to the next stop on her list.</p>
<p>Spike continued to giggle at her new involuntary hairdo, until he paused.</p>
<p>“Twilight, what does “shit” mean?”</p>
<p>Twilight was a very unhappy pony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whirl made his way to Pinkie Pie’s. It wasn’t a guarantee she’d be at Sugarcube Corner, but it was a guarantee that she’d be preparing a party for the newcomer, if she’d heard about her. </p>
<p>Pinkie Pie’s parties were slagging fun, so he was certainly going to inform her of reason to throw one. </p>
<p>Sure enough, Pinkie was busy whipping up a cake already. Ingredients surrounded her on the kitchen top.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hi Dashie!”</p>
<p>“‘Sup Pinks,” he gave her a quick hoofbump, “‘Ya making this for the newbie?”</p>
<p>“Yeperuni!” The bubbly pink mare replied. </p>
<p>“Do you think she seemed like a “chocolate icing” pony, or a “vanilla icing” pony? I mean, I’m not on that part yet,” she gestured to the bowl, “but it’s great to think ahead!” She chirped.</p>
<p>“Hmmm....” Whirl mused. “I’d say chocolate. Can’t go wrong with chocolate.”</p>
<p>Pinkie giggled, “Except for you! You’re one of the few ponies I know who doesn’t like chocolate!”</p>
<p>“Hey, I like chocolate!”</p>
<p>“Only baking chocolate, you weirdo!”</p>
<p>“That’s still chocolate! And hey, you douse everything in hotsauce, so you’re one to talk!”</p>
<p>They both laughed.</p>
<p>“But hey, I’m thinking the party should be a surprise party! Will you be there? I know you love surprise parties!”</p>
<p>“Only when they aren’t for me! But yeah, I’ll go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SURPRISE!”</p>
<p>Twilight Sparkle balked at the many ponies before her.</p>
<p>“Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?” A pink mare said to her.</p>
<p>Twilight frowned. “Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.”</p>
<p>“Well, that's silly!” The bouncy pony said. “What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all GASP, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!”</p>
<p>Twilight Sparkle groaned in exhaustion, deciding to pour herself a glass of punch.</p>
<p>“And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went GASP! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!” Pinkie blabbered.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Twilight began to make a face.</p>
<p>“Are you all right, sugarcube?” Applejack questioned.</p>
<p>“Aww, she's so happy she's crying!” The oblivious Pinkie exclaimed.</p>
<p>Saying nothing, Twilight rushed out of the room and upstairs with a red face.</p>
<p>Spike turned over the bottle she’d poured from, "Hot sauce..."</p>
<p>Pinkie grabbed the bottle from him and began dumping sauce on a nearby cupcake. </p>
<p>“Ooh...” She stuffed to monstrosity into her mouth “Mwhaf? Iz gud!” She said to the shocked look the others gave her.</p>
<p>Whirl stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party continued, all the way up to morning.</p>
<p>It was fun, like all of Pinkie’s parties, but it slowed and ended when the clock announced the time.</p>
<p>In small groups, ponies began to make their way to the town hall, where the <br/>Summer Sun Celebration was soon to be held.</p>
<p>One of those groups included a purple unicorn and pink earth pony.</p>
<p>Pinkie Pie chattered on to the nervous Twilight. “Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited - well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went GASP, but I mean really, who can top that?” </p>
<p>Twilight ignored her as best she could.</p>
<p>Soon, bird whistles sounded as the Mayor made her announcement, “Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!”</p>
<p>Ponies of all breeds and colors cheered happily.</p>
<p>“In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...”</p>
<p>“Ready?” Fluttershy whispered to her birds, who puffed their feathers proudly.</p>
<p>“...Princess Celestia!”</p>
<p>There was a silent pause.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Rarity looked confused.</p>
<p>The spotlight shone on nothing.</p>
<p>The princess wasn’t there! Ponies looked around, twisting their necks to see, but she was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“This can't be good.” Twilight mumbled.</p>
<p>“Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!” Mayor Mare stated nervously as she paced the stage.</p>
<p>Pinkie Pie pinkied, “Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?” Whirl rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Rarity peeked from around the curtain she’d been searching behind. “She's gone!” She called to the crowd in a worry.</p>
<p>The crowd responded with a gasp.</p>
<p>Pinkie responded by being Pinkie, “Ooh, she's good.”</p>
<p>Ponies gasped as a blue, twinkling mist enveloped the stage where there princess was supposed to be. Soon, a pitch black figure emerged - tall and with both wings and a horn. </p>
<p>Twilight was aghast, “Oh no... Nightmare Moon!”</p>
<p>Spike fainted.</p>
<p>“Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces.” The figure said. She was a mare dressed in regal armor.</p>
<p>“Hey! I thought there was supposed to be a princess!” Whirl called.</p>
<p>“Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?” The strange mare replied arrogantly.</p>
<p>Pinkie Pie took a shot, “Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty- Mmmph!“ Applejack quickly shoved an apple in her mouth before she could dig her grave any deeper.</p>
<p>Green eyes narrowed, “Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?”</p>
<p>“I did.” Twilight said boldly, “And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!”</p>
<p>The crowd gasped again.</p>
<p>“Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.” Nightmare Moon purred.</p>
<p>“You're here to... to...” Twilight stammered.</p>
<p>“Haha... Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! HAHAHAHAHA!” </p>
<p>Thunder cracked and lightning flashed as the mad mare laughed, her mane turned to a storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my brother reads my story and was so fucking mad that I wrote “daily paycheck” YES I KNOW YOU DONT HAVE DAILY PAYCHECKS but this is my story and I’ve already remodeled canon so fuck it it’s a thing now bc I’m too spiteful and lazy to change it</p>
<p>me: I didn’t bring you here to proofread it<br/>him: you’re the one shoving this in my face, I might as fucking well<br/>me: fuck u<br/>him: ...<br/>him: you misspelt “Sugercube”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update (delete later)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey just wanted to let you guys know that I’m taking a temporary break from the Transformers fandom because of my depression as well as the actions of another user<br/>They haven’t done anything to me personally, but I feel uncomfortable atm being in the fandom with them, especially as I’ve interacted with them before<br/>I won’t be stirring up drama, saying what they did or anything<br/>That said, I wish everyone well, and I’ll let you know when everything clears up!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See, what did I tell you? Pure crack.</p><p>ALSO YES IM SORRY ILL CONTINUE TO WRITE “BRAND NEW DAYS ID NEVER THOUGHT I’D SEE” PLS DONT BE MAD 🙏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>